Why
by sweetiex3
Summary: The only word that rung in her mind over and over. Why? A Nikki story.
1. Prologue

_I've always been told things happen for a reason. But why? Why is the grass always greener on the other side? Why are buildings built so high? Why are cats afraid of water? Why is the sun yellow, and not red? How come some people have such plastic hearts? Why was there a flood? Why do baby's cry? Why did my parents go? How is paper made out of trees? Why did we lose them? Is there really such thing as robo-dog? Why us? Out of all people? Why, why,why,why,why,why…_

_WHY? _

_Do things really happen for a reason?_

She cried herself to sleep that night, like most nights. The terrible thoughts that filled her mind would haunt her, more than anyone. It was simply the stage in her life where it would affect her most, the dreaded teenage years. Her eyes would start feeling hot tears forming everytime. Dripping and sliding down her pale skin, warming it up with warm tears. Her face was buried in the pillow. She screamed, and the fabric would drown the noise out. No one would ever hear, or feel her pain, and no one ever will. The simple three-lettered question that always disturbed her most, was why?


	2. It was a Routine Now

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for not updating in so long! Hopefully this chapter will clear up all that confusion in that last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that sounds familiar to you.

- - o - -

She tried hard to put on a smile.

"I slept well last night." She answered her aunt.

"Really? I didn't with that storm going on all night." Her aunt replied, spreading some whipped cream ona bagel. "You probably have no trouble falling asleep do you?"

Her smile turned into a small giggle after she heard that. "I guess you could say that." How could people be so oblivious?

"Well that's good." Her aunt smiled back and handed her a bagel. "So you ready for school?"

Ready? For school? Yeah, right. She was never ready. "Yup. I'm gonna walk today, so tell Bradin I don't need a ride with him."

"Sure, I'll tell him, if he ever wakes up." Her aunt rolled her eyes and smiled. "Bradin! Wake up! You're gonna be late for school! I don't want another call from your principal complaining about all yourtardies again!" She shifted her attention back to Nikki. "So, you ready for that speech today?"

"What speech?" Nikki asked, slipping on her shoes.

"You know, that speech about, what was it, animal extinction?"

"Oh, you mean the speech on animal rights that we presented last month?" Nikki laughed.

That's Aunt Ava for ya, trying to be the perfect parent. Nikki couldn't blame her, Ava was trying her best.

"That's the one!" She laughed. "I'm sorry Nik, I've been so busy, my head can barely fit anymore information!"

Oh come on. How many times has she heard THAT one before?

"That's ok aunt Ava." She smiled at her aunt. "I'm gonna go now, I'll see you after school!"

"I'll see you later honey!" Her aunt said, her eyes still preoccupied on the bagel she was spreading with cream. "Bradin! You better get that butt of yours to school soon!"

"Aunt Ava! Aunt Ava!" Derrick came running through the living room. "I can't find my green striped shirt!"

"Then why don't you just wear the blue checkered one?" She told him, yet still preoccupied with that bagel.

"But that one's my favorite!" Derrick whined. "And today's school picture day!"

She sighed. "Alright honey, I'll help you find it." She finally put thebagel down and followed her nephew out of the kitchen. On the way, she called up to Bradin and shouted, "Bradin! If I have to call you down one more time, you're getting a new curfew! How does eight o' clock sound?"

"Alright! Alright! I'm getting up!" Bradin shouted almost immediately.

"Ava, are you sure these are the designs you want to send them?" Susannah came from out of the family room.

"Yes! I'm sure!" Ava said, looking through the dryer machine to see if she had any luck with Derrick's shirt.

"Bradin!" Jay said, making his way up the stairs. "I need you to work an extra shift today at the shop."

"What! I told you already, I have plans!" Bradin replied.

"Johnny came out from the kitchen with a bagel in hand. "So! How'd everyone sleep last night?"

"Johnny! That bagel was for Derrick!" Ava told him.

"Whoa, my bad kiddo." He said, looking at Derrick.

Ava sighed. "It's alright, I'll make another one."

Nikki took another look at her chaotic family. She shook her head and walked out the door. This was the routine now. Everyone would be needed, while she'd be left in the corner again, invisible.

It was an unusually foggy day on the coast. She looked up at the clouds, thinking of her parents.

"I wish you were here." She whispered to them. "Just please answer this question. Why?"

- - o - -

**A/N: **Ok, I know that was pretty short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Please review!


End file.
